


What Are We?

by riversong_sam



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13475100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 187Parings: Derek Morgan x ReaderWarnings:  angstA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	What Are We?

“What are we Derek?! Because I sure as hell don’t know anymore.” You turned away from him tears stinging your eyes as you held them in refusing to cry. Derek had been pulling away more and more lately and it was starting to wear on you.   
“If you don’t want to do this anymore then tell me and stop playing games with my heart.” You say quietly not bothering to look at him.  
“This isn’t working anymore (Y/N).” He replies he had to do this to keep you safe.  
You nod, “I’ll be gone by morning.” And with that you went to the bedroom to pack. At your word you were gone by morning before he even left for work.   
The apartment you had shared felt cold and empty to him as he went to shower. You hadn’t been gone more than a few hours yet he already missed you. Spotting something weird in the trash he bent down and fished it out. He had to grip the counter from falling down regret and dread settled in his stomach like lead. What the hell had he done?


End file.
